


Сборник драбблов

by AThousandSuns



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drama, Flaff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 9,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7442155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AThousandSuns/pseuds/AThousandSuns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>сборник драбблов по HQ!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. курокен, Белый день

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кенме приходится дополнительно тренировать Льва. Самоуверенность Льва создает немного неловкую ситуацию.

Волейбол Кенма не любил, но и не ненавидел. Он просто играл, сначала вместе с другом, а потом, по его инициативе, в команде. Иногда он слишком сильно раздражался на смертельную усталость после особо усердной тренировки, но в такие моменты ему всегда помогал Куроо, дотаскивая до дома взвалив на себя их рюкзаки и сумки с формой. 

Только просидев безвольной куклой не менее десяти минут, он мог найти в себе силы дойти до ванной, а после завалиться спать. Но сильнее чем усталость, Кенма возненавидел тренировки по воскресеньям, когда ему пришлось натаскивать Льва. Отдельно от остальной команды, они работали над съемом и, не смотря на то, что атака с каждым разом удавалась Льву все лучше и лучше, до поставленной им планки – получить звание аса – ему было еще очень далеко.

— Все, — выдохнул обессиленный Кенма, — на сегодня закончим.

Он добрел до края площадки, без сил опускаясь на скамью. Через секунду рядом с ним сел Лев, совсем не выглядевший утомленным.

— Хорошо поработали, правда, Кенма-сан?

Кенма прикрыл глаза, не ответив: озвучивать очевидное и тратить последние силы на разговор он считал неразумным. Сегодня они тренировались только вдвоем, а это означало, что до дома он будет добираться своими силами и расслабляться еще рано.

— Совсем скоро я стану асом!

— Нет.

— Но почему, Кенма-сан?!

— Ты не контролируешь силу удара и направление. Принимая мяч, не можешь послать его обратно связующему.

— Значит, я буду стараться еще больше! 

Кенма вздохнул, но, кажется развеять мечты Льва за месяц стать асом не под силу никому.

— Надеюсь на вашу помощь, Кенма-сан! Вот, — он извлек из сумки бенто, — угощайтесь, пожалуйста!

— Спасибо, что заботитесь обо мне, Кенма-сан.

Внутри оказалось не привычное для Кенмы сочетание риса и овощей, а желтое тесто, вероятно круглое, но сложенное пополам.

— Это блины, Кенма-сан, на родине моей матери сегодня праздник – все встречают весну и едят блины. Это очень вкусно! — он схватил сложенный блинчик. Жевал он жмурясь от удовольствия. Кенма поколебался мгновение, но принял предложение.

Угощение оказалось неожиданно вкусным. Тесто скрывало внутри в меру сладкую начинку, что именно это было, он разобрать не смог. Закончив, он поблагодарил Льва, они прибрали зал и через полчаса Кенма уже был дома у Куроо.

— Совсем он тебя замучил, бедняжка! — колючие нотки в голосе Куроо противоречили его словам, но Кенма даже не посмотрел в его сторону. Гораздо больше его интересовал глоток воды, который чтобы получить, нужно было снова собраться с силами и встать.

— Чтобы ты без меня делал? — Куроо поставил перед ним полный стакан воды. Когда Кенма проглотил последнюю каплю, он спросил: — Голоден?

— Нет, перекусил после тренировки.

— Когда успел? Неужели что-то купил по пути? — Куроо удивился так же сильно, как Ямомото, когда тот услышал, что Кенма с нетерпением ждет игры с Карасуно. 

— Нет. Лев поделился своим бенто.

Проигнорировав недоверчивый взгляд Куроо, Кенма прошел мимо него и отправился наверх. В этот день они почти не выходили из дома, только вечером Куроо проводил Кенму до его дома. Поцеловав напоследок так, что у обоих перехватило дыхание. После, Куроо, весело насвистывая, отправился назад домой.

Тренировка на следующий день была чуть более шумной, чем обычно. Что означало очень много криков, споров и кидания мячей не в цель, а товарищам из команды. Они дразнили друг друга за то, что ни у кого из них не было человека, для которого они могли бы приготовить шоколад на Белый день. Вдруг, среди этого спора вырвался вперед голос Льва.

— Кенма-сан вчера принял от меня белый шоколад.

После минуты молчания, вся команда засмеялась, хватаясь за животы и сложившись пополам. Злорадствующий Ямомото сказал:

— А после этого ты проснулся!

— Хей, Кенма, — окликнул Яку, — этот первогодка снова зазнается!

— Кенма? — Куроо склонился над ним, заглядывая в лицо. Его длинная челка мазнула Кенму по лицу. — Не знаешь, о чем говорит Лев?

— Не в курсе, — он пожал плечами. Так же как он запретил Куроо дарить ему шоколад на Валентинов день и Белый день, он не примет его ни от кого другого.

— Как так? — воскликнул Лев. — Ведь вы приняли от меня угощение!

— Это было признание? Неужели ты хочешь завоевать сердце нашего связующего?

— Не-е-е-т, — протянул Лев с улыбкой, — это была благодарность. Но, — он поднял палец, — от чистого сердца.

— Дурак, — Ямомото скорчил угрожающую рожу, — на Белый день отвечают на признание, и никогда не дарят обязательный шоколад.

— Мне все равно! Мне нравится Кенма-сан и так я решил отблагодарить его за помощь мне.

Куроо отвел Кенму в сторону и он перестал прислушиваться к тому как Ямамото и Яку отчитывали Льва, что сделанное им считается обманом и за такой поступок ему сейчас крепко влетит от семпаев.

— Вот что, — без предисловий начал Куроо, — в следующем году я подарю тебе шоколад на День святого Валентина, и буду ждать ответный на Белый день. Понятно?

— Кенма? — Куроо снова склонился над ним.

— Хорошо, — он пожал плечами, — если для тебя это так важно.

— Отлично, — улыбаясь, словно ничего необычного не случилось, Куроо завел руки за голову и выпрямился. — Но со Львом наедине ты больше не останешься, я ревную.

Кенма покраснел. Легкость с которой Куроо говорил вслух столь смущающие вещи его не перестанет удивлять никогда.

По крайней мере, у него есть почти год, чтобы подготовиться к тому, что произойдет на следующий Валентинов день. Он предчувствовал, Куроо точно разыграет целое представление из простой передачи шоколадка из рук в руки. В конце концов, они долгое время были лучшими друзьями и успели изучить друг друга.


	2. Проспорил (курокен)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Курокен, ключ Танцы зарисовка ни о чем  
> написано на юбилейный HQ!! тред

— Раз, два, три. Раз, два, три.  
Куроо считал вслух и кружил Кенму по комнате. Кенма терпел, считал минуты и ждал окончания пытки. Даже жалеть о своем согласии почти не получалось. Все произошло так, же как с волейболом. Вот, Куроо врывается к нему в комнату, в то время когда он проходит новый уровень, кажется, снова приближаясь к проигрышу, а через минуту Куроо ведет его в танце и считает вслух, чтобы не сбиться с темпа.  
Наконец Кенма не выдерживает:  
— Я устал Куро.  
— Подожди, кажется я понял, что к чему. Нужно закрепить успех.  
— Может, справишься без меня?  
— Ага, — он усмехается, — и съём я могу делать без тебя.  
Кенма раздосадован, но признает, что без партнера в танце обойтись нельзя. К счастью, врожденная грация и ловкость Куроо, избавляют его от отдавленных ног и синяков.  
— Проиграешь Бокуто в следующий раз, отдуваться будешь один, — предупреждает Кенма, на что Куроо только небрежно кивает головой: он не сомневается, что Кенма поможет ему выпутаться из любого приключения.  
— Все путем. В следующий раз будет учиться танцевать Бокуто.


	3. аохина, драма

Иногда, наслушавшись мечтаний Танаки-сана и Нои-сана, Хината представляет, как однажды красивая, или просто милая, девчонка смущаясь, краснея и заикаясь о волнения, признается ему за школой. Он ответит ей, и они будут встречаться. Дальше фантазии сразу перескакивают не туда, когда надо и он, запрещая себе думать, хватает в руки мяч и отбивает его от стены, отдаваясь этому делу всем телом, сердцем и душой.  
Он никогда и мысли не допускал, что ему признается парень. Соперник. Пугающе огромный и предельно серьезный. Произнесенное спокойным и низким голосом «Ты мне нравишься, Хината Шоё», невозможно понять двояко.  
Спазм сжимает горло, а в голове ни единой мысли. Совсем ничего.  
Он только видит, как сильно напряжен Аоне и как меняется его взгляд, когда молчание затягивается. Неподалеку его команда и Хината краем глаза замечает, что Суга-сан, придерживая за локоть Дайчи-сана, не дает тому вмешаться. Все правильно. Происходящее касается только их двоих.  
Он переводит взгляд на Аоне, в позе которого одновременно смешались покой и напряжение. Конечно же, он уже все понял. Но Хината обязан сказать вслух. Низко поклонившись, прижимая руки по швам, он рад, что не видит лица Аоне.  
— Прости меня, пожалуйста, Аоне-сан, я не могу ответить на твои чувства.  
Неловка пауза, затягивается.  
— Прошу прощения.  
Хината вскидывает голову и видит как, коротко склонив голову, Аоне быстрым шагом уходит прочь. Постепенно, его обступает команда. Суга-сан кладет руку ему на плечо и спрашивает как он.  
— Прекрасно! — он улыбается и получает в ответ такую же искусственную улыбку.  
Провожая взглядом Аоне, он внезапно подмечает не только его прямую спину и уверенный шаг, который обманывает окружающих, но и напряженно сжатые кулаки. На душе становится гадко, но исправить уже ничего нельзя.


	4. Незадолго до... (кагехина)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> банальная и лишенная смысла зарисовка  
> временная линия - вечер перед игрой с Шираторизавой

— Еще раз, Кагеяма! Дай пас мне еще раз!  
Хината отбежал назад, чтобы взять разбег и пробить следующий пас.  
— Не указывай, что мне делать, тупица, — Кагеяма подкинул мяч, отправляя его в полет, но еще до того, как Хината коснулся мяча, понял, что точность паса снизилась.  
— Еще раз!  
Хината закричал едва приземлившись на ноги. Мяч на противоположной стороне поля еще не остановился, а он снова готов был совершить съем.  
— Все, на сегодня хватит, — отрезал Кагеяма. Он действительно устал, но продолжал посовать, только чтобы не уступить Хинате, признавая, что он выдохся за этот день и силы уже на исходе.  
— Даже короли устают, да, Кагеяма?  
— Захлопнись! — прикрикнул Кагеяма.  
— Ладно-ладно, — он улыбнулся.  
Вместе они быстро привели зал в порядок, собрав инвентарь и протерев пол. На улице уже включились фонари, но на заднем дворе, куда не попадал их свет, было темно и в небе ярко светили звезды. Хината поднял голову вверх и замер, любуясь ими.  
— Эй, Кагеяма, — его голос опустился до шепота, — ты сможешь сегодня заснуть?  
— Не думаю, — он остановился рядом с Хинатой, подняв голову к небу.  
— Мне не терпится сразиться с Ушивакой и сыграть с Некомой на национальных. Ты только представь, Кагеяма. Ты, против Кенмы, на большой площадке в центре Токио.  
— Или против Акааши-сана, — спокойно заметил он.  
— Почему?  
Хината удивился так сильно, что перевел взгляд на него склонив голову, как делал всегда, если натыкался на что-то для него непонятное.  
— Никто не будет подстраивать расписание матчей по твоему желанию, балда.  
— Но я хочу сыграть с Некомой там же, где играл Маленький Гигант!  
— Игра против Фукородани шанс победить игрока входящего в пятерку лучших в Японии.  
— Ты пытаешься меня подбодрить, Кагеяма-кун? — удивился Хината.  
— Черта с два! — он отвернулся и зашагал в сторону ворот. — Иди домой и выспись, не хватало, чтобы ты снова наблевал на штаны Танаки-сана.  
— Этого не будет, бакагеяма.  
Хината поправил сумку на плече и поспешил догнать Кагеяму. Через минуту, они уже бежали вниз по склону от школы.  



	5. Подарок (бокуака)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> написано на день бокуаки 04.05. по мотиав комикса от Viria

Подарок был завернут в ярко-зеленую упаковочную фольгу с нарисованными совами и неаккуратно перевязан длинной красной лентой. Акааши крутил его в руках выбирая с которого края начать разворачивать, так чтобы не повредить упаковку. С каждой секундой Бокуто нервничал все сильнее и заметней ерзал на сиденье.  
— Просто порви упаковку, Акааши, — не выдержал он.  
— Мне нравится разворачивать.  
Акааши распутал большой бант и начал разматывать ленту.  
— Знаешь, ничего страшного если он тебе не пригодиться. Неверное это глупо парню делать такое для друга и дарить на день рождения. Я совсем не расстроюсь, если ты не будешь его носить.  
Бокуто откинулся на сидении, изображая беспечность и растянув губы в улыбке.  
— Не волнуйся, Бокуто-сан, я люблю подарки, сделанные своими руками, — Акааши улыбнулся, снова отвлекаясь от разворачивания.  
Аккуратно свернуть ленту ему не позволил волнующийся Бокуто. Выхватив ее из рук Акааши, он небрежно запихал ее в сумку.  
— Просто открой его уже. Пожалуйста, Акааши.  
Решив больше не мучить Бокуто, Акааши вытянул наружу вязаный шарф. Внимательно его рассмотрев и ни на что не отвлекаясь, он обмотал им шею, оставив концы свисать на груди. С обеих сторон на них были изображены совы.  
Акааши привстал на сидении и поцеловал Бокуто в щеку.  
— Спасибо, Бокуто-сан, мне очень нравится.  
— П-пожалуйста, Акааши.  
Покрасневший и непривычно тихий, Бокуто, сидел и просто улыбался, глядя, как Акааши рассматривает подарок.  
Теперь их не могли напугать приближающиеся холода.


	6. Bitch, party, sex (бокуро)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> по мотивам фанона Куроо танцует стриптиз под песню Marilyn Manson – Bitch, party, sex  
> дело было так  
> Merlin Menson - Bitch,sex,bla-bla-bla для Куроо  
> бля, анон, я теперь хочу стриптиз от Куроо под это :facepalm:  
> надеюсь анон не перехотел стриптиз от Куроо под Мэнсона ?  
> НЕ ПЕРЕХОТЕЛ *_*

Стоя посреди комнаты, Куроо почти неловко переступал с ноги на ногу. Постепенно он начинал злиться на шутку Бокуто, но тот был непреклонен: за проигрыш Куроо должен станцевать стриптиз. Единственное, что радует Куроо, остановиться можно не снимая трусов и он сам выбрал музыку. Вместо песни под которую сам господь бог велел раздеваться с последующим продолжением, он выбрал старого доброго Мэнсона. И плевать, что подтекст у нее не лучше.  
Бокуто развалился с чипсами на его кровати, приготовившись к представлению.  
— Можешь начинать, дружище.  
Поклявшись себе, что после, он обязательно отомстит, Куроо включил музыку и добавил громкости на максимум.  
Начать двигаться было тяжело. Уже проиграло вступление, пошли первые слова, пропетые хриплым голосом. Куроо обратил взгляд в потолок и одним махом скинул с себя кофту. Бокуто засвистел и Куроо не глядя, кинул ее в его сторону.  
Дальше оказалось гораздо проще.  
Он провел руками по груди, животу, спустился до паха и повел бедрами имитируя половой акт. Закинув руки за голову, Куроо обернулся спиной к Бокуто и, прогнувшись в пояснице, не глубоко присел. В конце концов, он посмотрел достаточное количество женского стриптиза, и обладал прекрасной памятью.  
Обернувшись, Куроо взглянул на Бокуто, который уже забыл про еду и, широко распахнув глаза, смотрел на него.  
Запустив руки под футболку, он пару раз провел по голой коже вверх, задевая напрягшиеся от холода соски, и вниз, обводя пупок и дорожку темных волос спускавшуюся под штаны. Сняв футболку, Куроо отправил ее вслед за кофтой, угодив прямо в лицо Бокуто. Штаны теперь снять было проще простого. Под пробирающий шепот, грохочущий из колонок, он изворачивался, скользил руками по телу, глубоко приседал. Медленно поднимался, что отлично совпадало с проигрышем. И снова начинали звучать слова, его движения ускорялись, повторялись и ни на секунду не ускользали от взгляда Бокуто.  
Музыка затихла внезапно, но сразу пошла на повтор.  
Куроо остановил проигрыватель и плюхнулся на кровать рядом с Бокуто. Теперь ему казалось, что это очень даже интересный опыт, тем более ни слова о сделанном не покинет этой комнаты. Но кровать от его движений сотряслась от чего Бокуто мучительно застонал, сразу же заливаясь краской стыда и пряча глаза.  
Куроо внимательно его оглядел, моментально поняв состояние Бокуто.  
— Гад, — коротко бросил он и вышел из комнаты.  
Сегодня он точно не готов протянуть руку дружбы.


	7. Стекло (кентора)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> односторонняя кентора

Разделить между собой обязанности капитана и его зама у Кенмы с Ямамото выходит довольно быстро. Кенма разрабатывает планы для тренировок и согласовывает их с Некоматой-сенсеем, наблюдает за игроками на площадке, после чего дает советы, которые довольно редко выглядят как наставления. Он помогает робким первогодкам быть увереннее в себе. Иногда помощь подобного рода требуется и Льву.  
Ямамото всегда старается присутствовать при таких разговорах. В эти моменты Кенма никогда не выглядит скучающим. Он внимателен ко всему, что происходит вокруг. Жаль, думает Ямамото, такое происходит не часто.  
Его обязанности сводятся к поддержанию дисциплины. Вовремя одернуть буйных первогодок и поддерживать боевой дух команды ему удается легко. По крайней мере, большую часть времени.  
К великому сожалению Кенмы, Ямамото продолжает традицию Куроо и каждый их матч начинается со смущающей речевки. Однако, надо отдать Кенме должное, он смирился только после долгих пререканий с Ямамото.  
— Первогодки, — Ямамото делает паузу, чтобы придать значимость своим словам, — должны сразу понять, кто мозг нашей команды и руководит нами. Капитан.  
Дальше он отказывается обсуждать и Кенма переключается на другое, что раздражает его не меньше. Все члены команды на площадке зовут его капитаном.  
Ямамото уступает в этом, но все равно через раз да с его губ слетает зычное «капитан», вместо обычного «Кенма».  
В целом, думает Ямамото, они неплохо справляются. Иногда пост заместителя даже приятен. Но Кенма определенно еще не до конца освоился с обязанностями и устает больше обычного.  
Особенно его усталость заметна в ярком флуоресцентном свете ламп клубной комнаты. Ямамото разглядывает его дольше обычного, потому что никто не мешает: все уже разошлись и только они вдвоем задержались, разговаривая с тренером. Плюс, Ямамото долго возился в душе.  
Кенма дремлет, откинув голову назад, из его рук едва не выскальзывает приставка. В бесшумном режиме на экране без конца вертится надпись game over.  
Ямамото осторожно тянет приставку на себя, что абсолютно не логично. Нужно разбудить Кенму, у него наверняка уже затекла шея, пора идти домой, чтобы не попасть в час пик и не толпиться в переполненных вагонах. Все это он знает, но выторговывает у совести пару минут, после которых обещает разбудить Кенму. Он садится рядом на скамью и просто смотрит.  
Когда время истекает, он протягивает руку и треплет Кенму за плечо.  
Тот смешно морщится и, едва открыв глаза, бормочет:  
— Куро… — он осекается, увидев перед собой Ямамото. Выпрямляется. — Ты долго.  
— Ага, — он отвечает легкомысленно, — просыпайся, капитан.  
Ямамото отступает на шаг, подхватывает рюкзак и идет к выходу. Кенма присоединяется и вместе они проходят через школьные ворота, а потом идут в сторону станции.  
На улице тихо и тепло, и это очень приятный контраст после клубной комнаты пропахшей совсем не розами.  
— Кстати, — Ямамото произносит это так, словно продолжая когда-то прерванный разговор, — когда приезжает Куроо-сан?  
— Через два дня, — отвечает Кенма.  
Ямамото кивает и переводит тему разговора на волейбол.  
Это знакомо и безопасно, как отработанная до автоматизма связка. Чтобы говорить о волейболе, можно почти не думать. Главное контролировать голос, но, как назло, горло словно наждачка, а желудок полон битого стекла.  
Он болтает не затыкаясь, пока не приходит пора прощаться. Каждый из них идет своей дорогой.


	8. кентора, pwp, оос

Воздух в комнате тяжелый и очень теплый. По крайней мере, так кажется Ямамото.  
Ему не трудно представить окружающую обстановку, но отвлекаться на подобную ерунду он не может. Хотя его желание не играет особой роли, потому что в этот момент, он полностью во власти Кенмы. Тот расположился между его раскинутых ног и лениво лижет, целует и невесомо покусывает там, где ему вздумается.  
Каждое новое прикосновение для Ямамото пытка и испытание, но он изо всех сил сдерживает свой голос.  
Главное – не кричать. Это он точно помнит. Но зачем и почему, совершенно вылетает из его головы. Короткие стоны помогает заглушить подушка, но из-за нее становится жарко и воздух, которого и без того было мало, вовсе прекращает поступать.  
Поцелуй в бедро, легкий укус, и он готов кончить, беспорядочно выкрикивая все, что придет в голову.  
В этот момент он чувствует, как Кенма подтягивается на руках выше, забирает у него подушку и целует. Медленный и ленивый поцелуй подталкивает его к тому самому краю, когда он уже готов выть и молить о возможности кончить. Кенма опускает руку на багровую от прилившей крови головку члена, медленно размазывает каплю смазки.  
Ямамото пробирает дрожь и короткий стон срывается с его губ.  
Кенма наклоняется к нему и опаляя дыханием кожу покрытую испариной.  
— Теперь, можешь кричать.  
Он тянет шнурок перетягивающий основание члена, обхватывает головку губами и активно сосет. Указательный палец на одну фалангу проникает через тугое кольцо мышц, оргазм выворачивает Ямамото наизнанку и выбивает из легких воздух. На крик не остается сил он стонет, а после, безвольно обмякает на разворошенной постели.


	9. иваой, pwp

В комнате темно и тихо, из-за чего Ивайзуми слышит каждое движение Ойкавы. Он остро чувствует его дыхание и напрягается в ожидании поцелуя, но вместо него получает легкие поглаживания вдоль позвоночника. Широкие ладони движутся от затылка до самого копчика и, скользя дальше, гладят растянутое кольцо мышц. Ивайзуми заглушает подушкой стон, но через миг ее вырывают у него из рук, давление на анус усиливается и он стонет в голос.  
Он балансирует на грани, не достигая оргазма, но сил, чтобы злиться, уже нет. В теле только одно – желание кончить, избавиться от мучительного напряжения сковавшего каждый мускул, но просить об освобождении он не будет.  
Ойкава целует спину, и Ивайзуми подгоняет его, подаваясь бедрами назад. Довольный смешок его почти не раздражает.  
Влажные касания языка, бьют по оголенным нервам. Размеренные движения руки на члене подводят к краю и в этот раз Ойкава не останавливаясь доводит Ивайзуми до оргазма.


	10. Козёл с золотым сердцем (цукияма)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> джен, 622 слова

Каждый раз, когда мяч попадает в сетку и медленно валится на пол, у Ямагучи готовы опуститься руки. Плечи уже сводит от усталости, горит ладонь и противно слабеют колени. Последнее скорей не от усталости, сколько из-за очередной неудачи. Несмотря на непрекращающиеся попытки у него не получается освоить флот подачу, на которую он возлагает большие надежды. Будь она проклята.  
По ту сторону сетки Ношиноя-сан привычно подбадривает его и Ямагучи находит в себе силы поднять руку за следующим мячом.  
Медленный вдох и выдох. Звук свистка не звучит, поэтому он сам отсчитывает про себя те спасительные восемь секунд, что дают на матчах.  
Бросок, прыжок, удар.  
Словно в награду за прошлые неудачи мяч перелетает сетку и, хоть Нишиноя-сан и принимает его, Ямагучи четко видит, что это было непросто.  
Уголки губ приподнимаются в несмелой улыбке, тело становится невероятно легким, словно всю усталость смело разом. Нишиноя радостно прыгает на той стороне площадки. Двойной повод — удачна подача Ямагучи и собственный хороший прием — делает его еще более шумным, чем обычно. Они продолжают тренировку, а когда расходятся, оба светятся воодушевлением.  
На следующий день Нишиноя тренируется с Асахи-саном и Ямагучи несмело обращается к Цукки.  
— Прости, — бросает тот небрежно, — мне пора идти.  
— Конечно, — бормочет Ямагучи. — До завтра, Цукки!  
Он крепче сжимает мяч и смотрит вслед уходящему Цукки. После идет в чулан, достает и расставляет на одной стороне площадке несколько бутылок.  
Для него главная часть тренировки только начинается.

Через неделю интенсивных тренировок ему начинает мерещиться мяч в руках даже во время сна и приема пищи. Он внимательно разглядывает свои ладони, но видит только мозоли и пару царапин, неизвестно как появившихся.  
Тренироваться с Шимада-саном или Нишиноя-саном получается реже чем ему хочется, но к Цукки он перестает обращаться после второго отказа. Привычно провожает взглядом удаляющуюся фигуру и идет к корзине с мячами.  
Ровный ряд бутылок он скоро будет ненавидеть.

После победы над Шираторизавой команда долго не может разойтись. У всех в крови плещется не разбавленный адреналин и радость, которая выражается в голосах и объятиях, громче и крепче обычного.  
Всей командой они совершают набег на раменную, а после, долго сидят на скамье в ближайшем парке. Все слишком уставшие и счастливые чтобы хотеть куда-то идти. В конце концов, когда темнеет, они расходятся группами. Третьегоки отправляются проводить Шимизу, второгодки, разбредаются по двое-трое, кому идти в одну сторону. Прощаясь, Ямагучи предпочитает даже не смотреть в сторону Кагеямы и Хинаты, потому что их крики уже достаточно информативны и утомительны. Идущий с ним плечом к плечу Цукишима, кажется, разделяет его желание убраться от них поскорей.  
Идти вместе домой ему странно-непривычно. Как будто подобное последний раз случиллось еще в прошлой жизни. Ямагучи сбивается с ровного шага, когда понимает, что так оно и есть: старые они умерли, а на смену им появились новые, более сильные. Через мгновение Цукишима так же сбивается с шага, но совсем по другой причине. Наперерез им спешит его брат, а следом за ним парень не знакомый Ямагучи.  
Акитеру почти налетает на брата, пытается трепать за волосы, но Цукки уклоняется от тянущейся к нему руки. Вообще, из них двоих, именно Акитеру выглядит так, словно победил сегодня игрока входящего в тройку лучших. Ямагучи на них не смотрит, его интересует неизвестный, который выглядит таким же довольным, как Акитеру, но лучше контролирует свои эмоции. Даже когда он говорит обращаясь к Цукки, голос его абсолютно спокоен.  
— Ты отлично сегодня играл. Гораздо лучше, чем на тренировках.  
Щелчок, с которым Ямагучи мысленно сопоставляет его слова и прошлую неделю, кажется ему вполне реальным. Он смотрит на Цукки, который спешит закончить разговор и уйти дальше.  
Удержаться и не уточнить правильно ли он понял происходящее выше его сил и Ямагучи несмело произносит:  
— Ты тренировал блоки с командой Акитеру, Цукки?  
— Помолчи, Ямагучи.  
Он идет впереди и Ямагучи хорошо видно покрасневшие мочки ушей и шея. Губы расплываются в улыбке.  
— Как скажешь, Цукки.  
В его груди тихо плещется тепло и радость.


	11. кунигучи 340 слов

Главной задачей, и одновременно головной болью, с началом учебного года для Мизогучи традиционно становятся первогодки. Каждый из них излучает индивидуализм и характер разной степени марзопакосности.  
Он вспоминает, какими были нынешние третьегодки первогодками и содрогается, тогда было хуже. Но все равно, прошлые ужасы не примеряют его с настоящими. Мизогучи наблюдает за их разминкой когда его терпение медленно испаряется, как вода под солнцем пустыни.  
Киндаичи и Куними — две противоположности. Активный Киндаичи для него знакомое зло. С такими он уже научился обращаться, спасибо опыту прошлых лет. На Куними же он не может смотреть без раздражения. Оно сопровождает Мизогучи везде, медленно тлея, и разгораясь при непосредственной близости Куними. Сегодня пожар вспыхивает особенно быстро и извергается из него гневной тирадой.  
— Куними хватит спать на ходу! Руками работай! Шевелись активней! — кричит он.  
Первогодки синхронно прыскают, второгодки и третьегодки толпятся в стороне и просто счастливы, что не на них направлен его гнев.  
Мизогучи пристально наблюдает, как Куними молча выполняет его приказ. Движется чуточку быстрее. Но никакого удовлетворения Мизогучи не чувствует. Огонь в груди разрастается до пожара и он не выдерживает. В несколько шагов преодолевает расстояние до Куними выполняющему скручивания и одну руку опускает на поясницу, второй обхватывает за плечо и, буквально руководит его движениями. С неизменно скучающим выражением на лице, Куними послушно движется так, как ему навязывают чужие руки.  
Мизогучи постепенно успокаивается. Мысленно он считает повороты, следит за спокойным дыханием Куними и концентрируется на движении мышц.   
Он ожидал, что тело Куними будет таким же невыразительным и прохладным, как и его лицо. За последнюю мысль он дает себе пинка: ну, в конце концов, какой спортсмен и может по телосложению походить на ботаника не державшего в руках ничего тяжелее словаря. Но оказывается он горячий, настолько, что ладони начинают болеть. Жаркий комок гнева из груди стекает ниже, опаляя внутренности. Сердце бьется быстрее, гонит кровь по венам, словно боится не успеть.  
Мизогучи тяжело сглатывает. Следующее движение получается резче, чем нужно.  
— Дальше сам, — говорит он.   
К счастью голос больше походи на рык, чем на хрип и уходя он не чувствует недоуменных взглядов обращенных к его спине. Для окружающих ничего необычного не произошло.


	12. кунигучи 54 слова

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ахтунг! шелковые простыни

После интенсивных тренировок они без сил валятся в постель, и Куними всегда старается хотя бы частично лежать на нем, а не на простынях.  
— Скользкие, — бормочет он, еле ворочая языком.  
Мизогучи согласно кивает, притягивая Куними ближе. Привычно задумывается, не сменить ли шелк на хлопок, но дыхание, щекочущее шею, слишком приятно, чтобы всерьез об этом беспокоиться.


	13. Раскаты грома (Ноя&Танака)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Хогвартс!АУ  
> написано на юбилейный 50-ый HQ!! тред

Кровь дракона, когти грифона измельченные в порошок, помешать и добавить огонь равно на минуту. На миг утраченное внимание грозит неудачей и тяжелыми последствиями, которые распространятся на один этаж вниз и один вверх. Нишиноя убрал огнь, как только последняя крупинка песочных часов упала в нижний сосуд. Приподняв крышку, он критическим взглядом осмотрел зелье — оно пахло металлом и паленой плотью. Нишиноя мечтательно улыбнулся.  
— Ну как? — Танака стоявший на стреме заглянул внутрь заброшенного класса, где они варили зелье.  
— Готово!  
Нишиноя выбрал самый прочный флакон из тех, что были у него в зачарованных на бездонность карманах, перелил часть зелья, оставив оставшееся в котле.  
— Может, проверим, как оно в деле? — предложил Танака.  
Нишиноя задумчиво кивнул. По его задумке зелье должно действовать как магловский порох, но в десятки раз эффективней и эффектней. Больше огня, меньше дыма, но очень-очень громко. Он любовно назвал свое творение Раскаты грома.  
Отмерив капельку зелья, он размазал его на верхнем, из беспорядочно сваленных столов в углу комнаты. Он и Танака отошли в противоположный угол, тот, что ближе к выходу, наложили на дверь заглушающее заклинание. Танака окружил их щитовыми чарами, Нишиноя из укрытия прицельно выпустил сноп искр, попав точно в зелье.  
Эффект превзошел все возможные ожидания. Огонь, моментально охвативший парты, был всех оттенков красного, от глубокого, почти черного, до розового. После чего произошел взрыв равный трем Взрывающим заклинаниям, и мелкие щепки, проникнув сквозь щит древесной пылью, медленно оседали на их лицах, волосах и мантиях. Сквозь нее красная подкладка мантий, и галстуки казались бурыми.  
От воцарившейся после взрыва тишины заложило уши. Проверив, не слетело ли заглушающее с двери, Танака закричал:  
— Нишиноя крут! Нишиноя крут!  
— Да, в этот раз я не проиграю Умникам Уизли. Мое творение Раскаты грома, никто и никогда не переплюнет!  
Он громко засмеялся, откинув голову назад, и Танака поддержал его радость. Ими овладело предвкушение грандиозного бума.

План был прост: что-нибудь взорвать. Проблема заключалась в том, чтобы найти это самое что-нибудь.  
Вариантов было несколько. Первый, самые желанный, но нереальный — подземелья слизеринцев. Второй, реальный, но совсем не интересный — Гремучая ива, никому не нужная и портившая пейзаж. Асахи, слушавший их разговор, заметил, большая яма тоже не будет украшать ландшафт, на что Ноя и Танака заметили, что у него совсем нет творческой жилы.  
Окончательный, третий вариант, принять было труднее всего, и основная трудность была, чтобы уговорить Асахи молчать. Они использовали несколько аргументов вроде: «Асахи-сан, все равно этим туалетом никто из девчонок не пользуется» и даже опустились до шантажа: «Мы скажем, что ты помогал нам варить зелье. Все равно никто не поверит, что мы сами его создали, Асахи-сан».  
Приведение плана в действие потребовало время, большая часть которого ушла на то, чтобы найти архитектурные планы, и соотнести их с реальной планировкой: они хотели зрелища, но не жертв, к тому же, это было одно из условий выдвинутых Асахи — никто не должен пострадать.  
После того, как они выяснили, что ничего важного ни над туалетом, ни под ним нет, они начали проводить эксперимент, чтобы отмерить точное количество зелья необходимое для получения желаемого эффекта не разрушив при этом всю школу. Совершенно внезапно на середине расчетов, Асахи внес предложение, как сделать так, чтобы зелье реагировало с задержкой во времени, и никому из них не придется быть рядом, рискуя пострадать или попасть под подозрение. Предложение было встречено криками радостями и благодарными объятиями, что Асахи-семпай так заботится о своих кохаях.  
Воплощение плана в жизнь назначили на время после матча Гриффондор против Слизерина, на котором Нишиноя и Танака играли на позиции Загонщиков. Участие в матче давало дополнительные бонусы к их непричастности к происшествию.  
Чтобы все успели, но не попали под удар, им пришлось постараться и обговорить с ловцом команды, что важно закончить матч не раньше и не позднее чем через полчаса после его начала. Во время матча оба дрожали от предвкушения и нетерпения поскорее увидеть то, ради чего они старались, иногда не спали ночами, изучая ветхие страницы первого издания История Хогвартса. Но когда матч закончился их ожидаемой победой, они вели себя как обычно, не поддаваясь желанию бежать вперед, и с первых рядов наблюдать долгожданное зрелище.  
На полпути до школы, они, находясь в самой гуще толпы, прекрасно видели, как из окон второго этажа, там, где был расположен туалет для девочек, полыхнуло огнем, а мощный взрыв вынес половину стены.  
— Раскаты грома! — восхищенно прошептал Танака.  
Нишиноя приосанился, что не существенно добавило ему роста, но помогло сдержать рвущийся наружу восторг. Свое ликование он удачно замаскировал криками ужаса и паникой.  
Через минуту, все же не сдержавшись, они вырвались в первые ряды, добежали до второго этажа и увидели неожиданную картину: все, что было в помещении, стало мелкой крошкой или пылью, а в центре пола, там, где раньше были раковины, зиял темным провалом туннель, уходящий из пола дальше, вниз к подвалам Хогвартса.  
Кажется, совершенно случайно, они раскрыли очередную тайну древней школы.


	14. Удар (кагехина)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кагеяма тренируется один.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> написано специально для Haikyuu quiz на dairy.ru  
> загаданное слово "оружие"

Неизвестно почему, Кагеяма начал реагировать на Хинату иначе, но он точно запомнил момент, когда такое случилось впервые.  
Шла середина тренировочного лагеря, они довольно давно не играли вместе, редко пересекались, и разговаривали только о том, что касалось тренировок и матчей.  
Находясь в одиночестве и чтобы настроить прицел, как он назвал это для себя, Кагеяма представлял Хинату. Тогда у него появлялась цель и мяч летел точно, как снаряд пущенный из пушки. Кагеяму оглушал стук упавшего на пол мяча, никем не забитого, и он продолжал подкидывать, представляя цель. Хинату.  
Все его старания окупаются когда новый примем наконец удается. Глаза Хинаты сияют совсем близко, тот кричит что-то совершенно невероятное (неужели он его хвалит?) и его слова проникают в самое сердце, как отравленный кинжал, убивая что-то внутри него. На этом месте вырастет что-то новое, совершенно особенное.


	15. Слова (иваой)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Резкие слова вырвались против его воли.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> написано специально для Haikyuu quiz на dairy.ru  
> загаданное слово "оружие"

Все началось внезапно и именно в тот день недели, который Ивайзуми не любил больше всех остальных — понедельник.  
Сразу после уроков к нему с Ойкавой подбежала девчонка второгодка и, жутко смущаясь, попросила Ойкаву отойти с ней на минутку. Ивайзуми ее знал, точное имя не помнил, то ли Хиери то ли Хиеми, но точно знал, что именно, ей нужно от Ойкавы. По тому, как она сжимала руки, не зная куда их деть, топталась на месте словно хотела убежать. Весь ее вид кричал о том, что она хочет признаться Ойкаве в самых светлых чувствах.  
Ивайзуми стоял в стороне и ждал, когда Ойкава освободится. Обычно это занимало немного времени. Он скосил глаза в их сторону, удивляясь, почему тот до сих пор не вернулся и увидел, как Ойкава достал телефон и девчонка с радостной улыбкой что-то ему говорит. Свой номер телефона, предположил Ивайзуми. Он пожал плечами, когда-нибудь это должно было случиться, развернулся и направился домой. Один.  
На полпути его догнал Ойкава раскрасневшийся от бега, одновременно раздраженный и отвратительно счастливый.  
— Ты не поверишь, Ива-чан, — начал тараторить Ойкава.  
— Она тебе призналась, а ты, о чудо, согласился с ней встречаться, — усмехнулся Ивайзуми  
— Вечно ты портишь хорошие моменты, — проворчал Ойкава.  
— Ну, прости, — зло процедил Ивайзуми. — К счастью, теперь у тебя будет кто-то достаточно терпеливый, чтобы выносить тебя  
— Ива-чан, ты чего, — растерялся Ойкава.  
— Да ведь она бросит тебя через неделю, потому что у тебя один волейбол на уме.  
Он пожалел о сказанном раньше, чем последнее слово слетело с его губ. Щеки, шею и уши опалило краской стыда, но до того как он открыл рот ему хотелось сделать Ойкаве так же больно, как было ему, когда он увидел как тот радостный бежит к нему чтобы сообщить новость.  
— Все. Мне пора домой, — буркнул он и пошел вперед.  
Взгляд оставшегося позади Ойкавы тяжело давил на плечи и оставила в спине внушительную брешь. Но пустота в груди болела сильнее, мешая дышать.

Дома, наедине со своими мыслями, Ивайзуми начал испытывать страшные муки совести. Раз за разом он вспоминал лицо Ойкавы и его печальное молчание. Вспоминал и раскаяние, на секунду, сменялось злостью на него. Почему Ойкава молчал? Он мог и ударить, Ивайзуми бы понял его. Даже был бы благодарен. Конечно, не в тот же момент, а немного позднее. Но тогда он не мучился бы, будучи единственным виноватым.  
В конце концов, он не выдержал, поднялся с постели, где провалялся с тех пор как пришел домой и направился к Ойкаве. Без предупреждения.  
Тот открыл дверь почти сразу и сразу же Ивайзуми заметил его снулый вид. Не произнеся ни слова, они поднялись в комнату к Ойкаве.  
Ойкава сел на пол прислонившись к кровати, поднял рядом лежащий пульт и выключил телевизор. Стало неуютно тихо. Ивайзуми замер у порога, словно впервые здесь оказался. Недолго он помучился думая, как начать разговор, но почти сразу плюнул на это: в конце концов, они дружат много лет. Опустился перед Ойкавой на колени, опустив руки на бедра и без пауз, сразу сказал:  
— Ойкава, прости, я был не прав.  
— Прощаю, — спокойно ответил он.  
Он рассеяно глядел на Ивайзуми, подперев подбородок кулаком.  
— И что только на тебя нашло?  
Ивайзуми молчал. Причина для резких слов, намеренно бьющих по больному, была, но рассказывать Ойкаве о ней было нельзя.  
— Ладно, — отмахнулся Ойкава, — будем считать, что Ива-чан сегодня просто встал не с той ноги.  
Ойкава поднял с пола пульт, включил телевизор, случайно попав на трансляцию невозможного древнего фильма. Ивайзуми редко запоминал названия того, что смотрел.  
Он расслабился, рассеяно привалившись к кровати, и заснул под невнятные крики, завывание сирены, мельтешение света и картинок на экране.


	16. кентора, 268 слов

Ямамото вышел из душа, отфыркиваясь от воды и энергично вытираясь полотенцем. С ирокеза в сторону Кенмы долетели брызги, и он поежился: пара капель попала и на него.  
Ямамото прошел мимо и плюхнулся на кровать, узкую, какие бывают только в университетских общежитиях, и, что характерно для самого Ямамото, разворошенную. Кенма наблюдал за ним через отражение в зеркале. Полотенце сидело на бедрах так низко, что казалось, вот-вот упадет вниз. Их взгляды встретились в отражении и Кенма сделал вид, что всего лишь придирчиво рассматривает свои волосы. Для убедительности он подергал пряди свисавшие на лоб и щеки. Ямамото поднялся с места и встал у него за спиной.  
***  
Тихо жужжала машинка, слабо ощущалась щекотка в тех местах, где она проходила, оставляя после себя короткий ежик волос. Кенма менялся на глазах и Ямамото внимательно следил за этим преображением, улавливая все и запечатывая картинки в память.  
Кода темные со светлыми концами волосы все до единого оказались на полу, Ямамото отложил в сторону машинку и замер, ожидая вердикт. Кенма медленно поднял руку и провел ладонью по голове ото лба, до затылка. Ямамото опустил взгляд. Без завесы волос позвонки на шее Кенмы выступали особенно четко. Он не сдержался и погладил один из них. Кенма вздрогнул, но не обернулся.   
Напряжение между ними, длившееся не один месяц, словно достигло апогея и говорить в этот момент им обоим казалось неуместным.  
Ничего не говоря, Кенма встал, повернулся к Ямамото и, без промедления, прижался губами к его губам. Не закрывая глаз, они смотрели друг на друга и дышали одним воздухом. Тепло от единственной точки соприкосновения распространялось по всему телу, щеки и лоб горели огнем, а сердце радостно и часто стучало в груди.


	17. Искушение, кентора, 125 слов

Едва окончив школу и став студентом, Ямамото уходит в отрыв. Делает пирсинг в ухе, прокалывает язык и набивает татуировку. С виду простой узор каждый раз приобретает иной вид и Кенма часто ловит себя на том, что рассматривает его, желает коснуться и проследить пальцами переплетение черных линий. Жаркое лето, проведенное вместе в тесной комнате общежития, не помогает сдерживать странные желания.  
Кенма страшно рад, что чаще всего Ямамото спит на спине, раскинув руки в стороны. Так искушение совсем не значительно и бороться с ним ничего не стоит.   
Однажды желание приобретает иную форму и сдержаться невозможно. Кенма подходит к спящему Ямамото и опускается на колени перед его футоном. Без промедлений и колебаний он наклоняется, забрав волосы вверх, чтобы не разбудить случайным касанием, и целует, невесомо и очень мягко.


	18. Ушивака, Хината. стеб

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> по мотивам картинки https://67.media.tumblr.com/038db5d6c037fd49270914c518ceaa7e/tumblr_ofurggeKKQ1twxlkuo1_1280.jpg

Ушивака внушал. Хината еще не до конца разобрался, что именно, но это чувство заставило его замереть не месте. Широко распахнув глаза, он наблюдал. Шаг, второй, легкий толчок, и Ушивака взмывает вверх. Розовая пачка по инерции пружинит к потолку, окружая его пояс и бедра мягким облаком. Ушивака замахивается, бьет по мячу и приземляется, идеально поставив ноги в пятую, как кажется Хинате, позицию.  
Свисток судьи объявляет об очке Шираторизаве.  
И Хината просыпается, дрожащий и весь в поту. Сегодня матч, но Ушивака почти перестал его пугать.


	19. Ушиджима дрочит на Кагеяму

Ладонь, покрытая липкой, еще не остывшей спермой легко скользила по члену. Горячая пульсация разливалась по стволу, болезненно ныли яйца. Первый оргазм не принес облегчения и лишь раззадорил его сильней. На экране тем временем Карасуно взяли первое очко с подачи токийской команды.  
Ушиджима сжал рукой головку, а указательным пальцем свободной проник в анус.   
Сброс связующего и его сотряс мощный, выбивающий воздух из легких, оргазм.


	20. Неровность (курокен)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 529 слов о внезапном признании Куроо
> 
> бечено Hiriden

Ровные столбцы иероглифов расплываются перед глазами. Рассеянным взглядом Куроо сверлит учебник и так же безуспешно тетрадь. Попытка выдать что-то связное провалилась, как только он сел за стол.

Он слишком сильно напряжен. Комок нервов ворочается в животе, а пальцы так крепко сжимают карандаш, что будь он обычным, деревянным, то давно переломился бы пополам. Серый грифель с шорохом скользит по бумаге, оставляет за собой тонкий глубокий след и ломается под корень. Куроо отбрасывает его в сторону, отодвигает от себя учебник и тетрадь. В тысячный раз проверяет телефон — ни одного пропущенного сообщения или звонка — и падает головой на стол.

Что заставило его сегодня признаться?

Между ним и Кенмой не произошло ничего, что могло дать надежду на взаимность. Обычное утро и дорога в школу. Пару раз они случайно пересеклись в коридоре, пообедали на крыше, одновременно обсудив тренировку и планы на завтрашний выходной.

«Тренировка?» — лениво думает Куроо. Нет. Ни-че-го. Он просто ни с того ни с сего признался в любви. 

Они прощались перед домом Кенмы, тот замер возле низкой калитки и обернулся, слегка задрав голову.

— До завтра.

«Я за тобой зайду», — вот, что он должен был сказать в ответ. Ведь они договорились сходить вместе в кино, а после забежать в кондитерскую за пирогами: яблоком для Кенмы, рыбой — для него. Дальше в их планах значился вечер, занятый прохождением новой игры Кенмы.

Вместо того, что должен, Куроо говорит то, что давно его терзает:

— Я тебя люблю.

На секунду на душе становится легко, словно она раньше времени попала в рай. Но потом Куроо жалеет, что не умер здесь же, на месте. Или, по крайней мере, мечтает, чтобы, до того, как он открыл рот, у него отсох язык.

Молчание затягивается. Время, чтобы исправить ситуацию, свести к шутке или добавить «как лучшего друга», утекает.

Растерянный Кенма хлопает глазами, и оба они не знают, что нужно сказать.

В конце концов, мир снова приходит в движение.

— Я напишу, — бормочет Кенма и, развернувшись, быстро скрывается в доме.

Куроо не хватает сил и решимости, чтобы окликнуть его по имени и вообще сказать хоть что-то.

Сигнал SMS заставляет Куроо подскочить на месте, и тут же он хватает телефон. Но, как оказывается, зря. Обычная спам-акция от одного из спортивных магазинов. Он отбрасывает телефон, и именно в этот момент раздается звонок в дверь. Слишком характерный и знакомый с самого детства.

Тело реагирует раньше, чем Куроо успевает задуматься над действием. На рефлексах он выбегает из комнаты, перепрыгивая через ступеньки, слетает вниз. Оказавшись перед дверью, он переводит дыхание и, не задумываясь, распахивает ее. Кажется, Кенма удивлен его быстрым появлением.

— Привет, — здоровается Куроо, только ради того, чтобы между ними не успело возникнуть неловкое молчание.

На секунду Кенма сбит с толку и рассеянно кивает в ответ, а затем говорит. Без запинки, словно долго подбирал слова, мысленно прокручивал их, оценивая.

— Ты не шутил, когда сказал, что любишь.

— Да… нет… — выпаливает Куроо, но быстро берет себя в руки. Он тяжело сглатывает и спокойно произносит: — Не шутил.

Он готов ко всему. Лицо Кенмы не читаемо, и понять, о чем он думает, невозможно.

— Взаимно, — тихо произносит Кенма.

Куроо секунду гипнотизирует взглядом его губы, а после делает шаг навстречу и прижимает к себе.

Кенма поднимает голову, и Куроо обхватывает его лицо ладонями, запускает пальцы в волосы и целует, осторожно и неторопливо.

Ровно так, как надо.


	21. Знакомство с родителями

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> дайсуга, флафф, рейтинг низкий

Каждый шаг навстречу цели давался Дайчи с трудом, но возвращение назад он считал бегством. Справа от него тянулись ровные ряды невысоких жилых домов, слева шел Суга и как будто пытался подбадривать.  
— Не о чем волноваться, это всего лишь мои родители.  
Он хотел было закатить глаза, но стушевался под пристальным взглядом Дайчи.  
— Вот именно. Если я им не понравлюсь?  
— Если не понравишься, тогда и будем думать, как быть. И вообще... — Суга зашагал ближе, аккуратно пихнул плечом плечо Дайчи. — Уверен, ты им понравишься.  
Дайчи промолчал. Волнение осталось при нем, и деваться от него было некуда. Для Суги, казалось, все было предельно просто. Но ему и не пришлось знакомиться с его родителями. Точнее знакомство было, но из него не делали никакого события, да и родители Дайчи знали Сугу с их первого года в старшей школе. Дайчи жил ближе к школе, и именно его родители дольше задерживались на работе, и дом оставался пустым. Чем они пользовались.  
— Мне кажется, ты мне не веришь, — внезапно сказал Суга. Тон его голоса был необычно серьезным, и Дайчи моментально стало стыдно.  
Он глубоко выдохнул, мысленно прогоняя неуверенность.  
— Верю.  
— Вот и славно.  
Радостная улыбка осветила лицо Суги, и в тот же момент они вышли из-за тени, отбрасываемой сакурой. Дайчи словно случайно столкнулся рукой с ладонью Суги. Оставшуюся часть пути они шли держась за руки.

Знакомство, как и обещал Суга, прошло хорошо. Его родители вели себя сдержанно приветливо и интересовались планами на будущее. Дайчи отвечал уверенно. Они с Сугой уже обсудили и выбрали университет, в который оба проходили по баллам и где были интересующие их специальности. На осторожные слова, что после поступления они планируют жить вместе, мама Суги улыбнулась и легко кивнула, мол, да, мы в курсе планов сына, тогда как его папа чуть заметно нахмурился. Суга сидел рядом с ним и прятал улыбку в чашке с чаем.  
После они поднялись в комнату Суги. Тот зашел последним и теснил Дайчи в сторону аккуратно заправленной кровати до тех пор, пока не повалил его на спину. С довольной улыбкой Суга устроился сверху.  
— Ну как? — пропел он. — Стоило ли нервничать?  
Дайчи мотнул головой. Внезапно именно в этот момент стало невозможным открыть рот и выдавить из себя хоть слово. Он поднял руку и зарылся пальцами в волосы Суги. Мягкие и очень светлые они странным образом контрастировали с кожей Дайчи и послушно льнули к ладоням.  
— Кажется, все прошло нормально, — признал он.  
— Ты в чем-то неуверен?  
Суга подтянулся на руках выше и навис над Дайчи.  
— Что-то не так?  
— Твой отец. Он не хочет, чтобы мы жили вместе?  
— Пф. — Суга откатился в сторону, но сразу прижался всем телом к его боку и закинул ногу на бедра Дайчи. — Не обращай внимания. Он вообще против, чтобы я съезжал из дома до совершеннолетия.  
— Хорошо. — Дайчи облегченно выдохнул, но тут же опомнился: — То есть плохо. Я о том, что они не против нас с тобой и я им, кажется, понравился. Все прошло неплохо…  
— Дайчи, — Суга перебил его, снова навалившись сверху.   
Дайчи повернулся к нему лицом, так, что их носы соприкоснулись. Поцелуй, очень близкий, стал необходим, как воздух.  
Опомнился Дайчи внезапно, словно шагнул с размаху в ледяную воду. Сознание прояснилось, и в голове назойливо жужжала мысль, что совсем недалеко, через тонкую дверь, не запертую на замок, лестницу и маленький коридор, сидят родители Суги, у которых, возможно, еще не завершился процесс оценки его, как спутника для их сына.  
— Не сейчас, — как можно мягче произнес он, придерживая Сугу за плечи и глядя в глаза.  
Тот сразу понял причину отказа.  
— Я мог бы тебя переубедить, — задумчиво протянул он.  
— Мог бы.  
За секунду в голове Дайчи пронесся вихрь воспоминаний из ощущений и эмоций, что мог разбудить в нем Суга. От несостоявшегося поцелуя стало щекотно губам, и он непроизвольно провел по ним языком. Суга впился в них взглядом, и горло Дайчи внезапно сдавило спазмом.  
— Но ты не будешь этого делать.  
— Конечно, не буду, — простонал Суга, уткнувшись лбом в плечо Дайчи. — Обними меня, — потребовал он.  
Дайчи с удовольствием подчинился его просьбе.  
Через некоторое время он полулежал поперек кровати навалившись спиной на стену, а Суга устроился в его руках, сложив их у себя на животе. Изредка он подносил его руку к губам и запечатывал на ладони поцелуй.  
Дайчи сжимал пальцы в кулак и чувствовал, как внутри него бьется сердце.  
В нем разгоралось счастье.


	22. кагехина

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> юст, не бечено, рейтинг низкий

Сочетание рыжего и синего было непривычным. Сколько Кагеяма был знаком с Хинатой, тот всегда носил яркие вещи, из-за которых выделялся едва ли не сильней чем из-за цвета волос и шумного поведения. В его одежде Хината смотрелся странно.  
Дома у Кагеямы он вел себя тише, но усидчивости от вынужденного покоя у него словно убавилось. Хината ерзал, тянулся, не вставая с дивана за печеньем в вазочке и вообще его было слишком много. Кагеяма задыхался от его присутствия, отодвигался на самый край, но Хината доставал его и там, дергал за рукав с глупыми восклицаниями «смотри, смотри, Кагеяма, нужно будет обязательно попробовать провернуть такое!». Хината поворачивал свое горящее энтузиазмом лицо к нему и мысли Кагеямы сворачивали не туда. Не к месту он начинал думать, что родители должны быть рады: теперь кто-то еще кроме волейбола занимает его мысли. Словно какие-то родители могли обрадоваться, что их сын запал на парня. Кагеяма старательно отгонял от себя слово на букву «л».  
— Нет, ты видел, видел это! — закричал Хината, подавшись вперед к экрану. — Блокирующие даже понять ничего не смогли, а команде уже зачислили очко.  
Конечно, Кагеяма все видел, потому что смотрел матч в прямой трансляции и тогда же записал. Для Хинаты все было в новинку, так же как для него замирать при виде ключиц торчащих из широкого ворота сползшего и открывшего плечо.   
— Прекрати пялиться на меня с таким страшным лицом. Если так жалко мог бы и не предлагать свою одежду.  
— Мне не жалко, — огрызнулся Кагеяма, и проворчал, чуть слышно: — Нормальное у меня лицо.  
Хината хотел что-то ответить, но отвлекся на игру. Кагеяма облегченно выдохнул. Если однажды Хината вдруг станет чуточку проницательней, то его неумение контролировать себя станет проблемой. Но пока Хината ничего не замечает можно наблюдать и быть вместе на площадке.

***

Признаться оказалось проще, чем он себе представлял. Стоило только самому принять факт, что он влюбился в Хинату, как мысли, словно сорвавшись с предохранителей, накрепко засели в его голове. Находясь рядом, Хината приковывал к себе взгляд Кагеямы и постепенно держаться как раньше, становилось нелегко. Тысячу раз до этого он дергал Хинату за волосы, хватал за одежду и нависал, глядя прямо в глаза и едва не соприкасаясь носами. Это выходило естественно.   
Вдруг, совершенно некстати, Кагеяма начал замечать насколько мягкие у Хинаты волосы и необычные глаза. Они меняли оттенок от настроения, освещения и еще черт знает чего, и Кагеяма внезапно ощутил неловкость, посмотрев в них однажды и зависнув посреди разговора. С тех пор он старался держаться от Хинаты хотя бы на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Но тот пренебрегал личным пространством и нападал ярким вихрем состоящем из рук, ног и какофонии звуков.  
Однажды Кагеяма не сдержался и вывалил на Хинату то, что чувствовал.  
Хината маячил под самым носом и настойчиво зазывал в гости. Он перечислял варианты, чем они моги бы заняться, хотя Кагеяма не сомневался, что с Хинатой будет не скучно. В голове крутилась лишь мысль о губах Хинаты, что двигались без перерыва, поэтому решиться на приглашение грозило серьезным риском.  
— Ну же, Кагеяма, — воскликнул Хината. Он шел спиной вперед, чтобы без проблем видеть Кагеяму, легко перешагивал мелкие камешки, попадавшиеся под ноги, и непрерывно поправлял сумку, перекинутую через голову. — Сделай ответный визит. Разве тебе не интересно?  
Подавить любопытство о том, какой у Хинаты дом и комната ему почти ничего не стоило, по сравнению с усилием с которым он сдерживал желание схватить Хинату за воротник и прижаться губами к его губам.   
Вдалеке прозвучал протяжный свист и Кагеяма, словно очнувшись ото сна, внезапно произнес:  
— Я тебя люблю.  
Ему сразу стало легче. Не глядя на Хинату, он прошел мимо. Тот остался позади и краем глаза Кагеяма заметил его удивленное лицо.   
Теперь все решает Хината.  
Кагеяма не успел далеко уйти, как Хината его догнал и, дернув за рукав, заставил развернуться.  
— Эй, и что мне с этим делать, Бакагеяма?!  
— Без понятия, — фыркнул Кагеяма. К его радости выражение лица Хинаты не отличалось от привычного.  
— Ты будешь приставать ко мне?  
— Конечно, нет!   
«…, но очень хочу».  
Предчувствуя вердикт Кагеяма неподвижно замер и затаил дыхание.  
Хината перекатился с пятки на носок, на секунду замер в таком положении, затем снова встал обеими ногами на землю. На его лице размашистой каллиграфией была выведена глубокая задумчивость.  
— Ты не хочешь проводить со мной время вне клуба?  
— Хочу, — буркнул Кагеяма, не вдаваясь в подробности о своих желаниях.  
— Тогда не вижу проблем, почему ты не можешь придти ко мне.  
— Ты в своем уме? — не выдержал Кагеяма. — Я, парень, только что признался тебе в любви, а ты, как ни в чем небывало приглашаешь меня к себе домой. Твой инстинкт самосохранения давно пора подлечить, тупица.  
Каждое слово Кагеяма выкрикивал громче предыдущего и оказывался все ближе. Замолкнув, чтобы перевести дыхание он замер перед Хинатой глядя тому прямо в глаза. Редкое спокойствие снизошло на его лицо.   
— Вообще-то я могу за себя постоять, Кагеяма. Но, — он на секунду отвел взгляд, посмотрев куда-то поверх плеча Кагеямы, — ты пообещал не лезть ко мне и я тебе доверяю.  
Разом лишившись сил, Кагеяма почувствовал себя уставшим, но и воодушевленным, как перед самой лучшей игрой.   
— Хорошо.  
Действительно. Он и не надеялся на такую спокойную реакцию от Хинаты.  
— Пойдем к тебе?   
Хината просиял и, обогнув Кагеяму, бросился бежать вперед.  
— С проигравшего булочки с мясом, — крикнул он и скрылся за поворотом.  
Коротко выругавшись Кагеяма, побежал следом, полный решимости прийти к финишу первым и обставить Хинату.


	23. Сбой, цукихина

Вечернюю тишину, спокойно опускавшуюся на окрестности магазина Сканношита, каждый вечер нарушали члены волейбольного клуба Карасуно. Темы разговоров перетекали из одной в другую и, временами, голоса собравшихся взрывались громким и не очень смехом. После этого как обычно открывалась дверь магазина и Укай-сан громким голосом и тоном, не терпящим возражений, приказывал разойтись в течение минуты.  
После этого прощание не затягивалось и, по истечении отведенного им срока, тишина нерешительно возвращалась на свое место.  
По соседним улицам, как солнечные лучи от солнца, разбредался разогнанный клуб.  
— Как же хочется, есть, — простонал Хината, откинув голову назад.  
Так ему удалось увидеть ехидную усмешку Цукишимы, а, повернув голову влево, Кагеяму, в два укуса расправившегося с последней булочкой, купленной для них Дайчи-саном. Рот Хинаты моментально наполнился слюной и громко заурчал полупустой желудок. Велосипед внезапно показался тяжелее и ноги налились свинцом.  
— И как только в тебя столько влазит, — фыркнул Цукишима.  
Хината услышал за спиной шорох бумаги и с любопытством оглянулся. Из кармана Цукишима достал округлый подозрительно знакомый сверок. Хината с трудом заставил себя не пялиться голодным взглядом на то в чем он признал булочку. Выпрашивать что-то у Цукишимы? Да ни за что. Он фыркнул и зашагал уверенней. До дома всего ничего, а там его ждет плотный обед и душ.  
— Ей, — окликнул Цукишима.  
Машинально Хината оглянулся, легко склонив голову в бок.  
— Забирай.  
Цукишима протянул руку Хинате под нос. Он принюхался, мгновенно определив в бумажном пакете булочку с мясом.  
— Э, — многозначительно протянул он и, стушевавшись под тяжелым взглядом Цукишимы, моментально забрал угощение. — Спасибо.  
Получилось почти вопросительно, но справиться с удивлением Хинате было не просто.  
— Не за что, — равнодушно бросил Цукишима и натянул наушники на голову.  
Хината оглянулся на ушедших вперед Кагеяму, Ямагучи и Ячи, досадуя и одновременно радуясь, что те не обратили внимания на странный поступок Цукишимы. Недоумение ненадолго утихло, заглушенное голодом.  
Смутное предчувствие чего-то нового тяжело осело в желудке.


	24. Преодолеть вместе (кагехина)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Легкие горели, сердце замедляло свой безумный ритм, а в ушах еще звучал финальный свисток судьи. Проиграли.

Легкие горели еще долго после того, как Карасуно покинули площадку. На их месте уже вовсю разминалась другая команда, а Инаридзаки готовилась к новому матчу — им же пора было уходить. Единогласно решили, что смотреть еще идущие матчи никому не хочется.

Легкие горели, но сердце уже вернулись к привычному ритму и билось ровно, без всякого предвкушения новой битвы. 

Какое же предвкушение может быть у того, кто пал?

«Проиграли», — мерзким насекомым жужжало в голове Хинаты. Это словно слышалось в каждом движении, и даже молчание между командой буквально кричало о нем. Действуя слаженно и почти без слов, они сменили форму на спортивные костюмы и, чеканя шаг, двинулись на выход со стадиона. Хината посмотрел краем глаза на идущего рядом с ним Кагеяму и едва не отшатнулся, увидев его лицо. Внезапно глаза защипало, и хотя плакать было еще рано, он понял, что не выдержит.

— Аааа, я, кажется, оставил бенто в раздевалке.

Улыбка вышла искусственной. Привычное неловкое почесывание затылка — скованным и до ужаса нелепым.

Он развернулся и пошел назад, кинув через плечо, чтобы его не ждали, двинулся назад, к раздевалкам. Кажется, по пути он видел туалет, и, если очень повезет, там не окажется никого и можно будет спокойно прокричаться. 

Кагеяму, кинувшегося ему вслед, он услышал, но понадеялся, что Суга-сан его остановит.

В туалете никого не оказалось, но и одному ему побыть не удалось. Едва на глазах выступили с трудом сдерживаемые слезы и в горле сформировался крик, как открылась дверь и внутрь вошел Кагеяма. 

Он словно наяву услышал те самые слова Кагеямы о бездарно потраченном времени, словно наяву видел его перекошенное от злости лицо и готов был ударить Кагеяму, едва тот раскроет рот, но он молчал, и постепенно до сознания доходило, что сейчас все не так. Они вместе тренировались, учились, росли над собой. И проиграли тоже вместе. Этот проигрыш они разделили даже не на двоих, а на всю Карасуно. 

И Кагеяма сейчас был совсем не тот, что раньше.

Тем не менее, когда Хината нарушил тишину, его голос звучал сорвано:

— Ну же, скажи хоть что-нибудь.

— Сугавара-сан советовал оставить тебя одного.

— Тогда почему?

Вместо того, чтобы говорить вслух, — конечно, Хината сам не раз повторял, что у Кагеямы проблемы с общением «словами через рот», — Кагеяма оттеснил его к стене и укусил, что по его понятиям подразумевало поцелуй. Хината замахнулся, чтобы его оттолкнуть, но не закончил движение. Схватив Кагеяму за воротник куртки, Хината крепче прижал его к себе, впечатал в себя. Дыхание стало быстрым и неглубоким, таким же как у Кагеямы. 

Пульс снова подскочил, и легкие горели. Словно впервые после того, как отзвучал свисток, он мог дышать полной грудью. Под щекой ощущалось сердце Кагеямы, и его быстрое дыхание ерошило волосы на затылке. Ощущение не было неприятным, но и расслабиться оно не давало. Хината весь, от макушки до пят превратился в комок нервов и не вырывался от Кагеямы только потому, что рядом с ним ему становилось легче.

— Ты… — начал Хината и замолчал, не зная, что сказать.

Расстроен? Разочарован? Сердишься? Все казалось не тем. Конечно, Кагеяма испытывал все и сразу, но как подобрать слова, чтобы его успокоить, Хината не знал. Собственное убеждение «словами и через рот» всплыло в голове мерзкой насмешкой.

Кагеяма порывисто обхватил его за пояс и прижал крепче.

Вот оно, понял Хината.

— Эй, Кагеяма, — легко позвал он.

Тот пробурчал в ответ что-то неразборчивое.

— Ты будешь пасовать мне и дальше, верно?

— Да, — ответил Кагеяма. — Буду.

Они отскочили друг от друга, едва услышав приближающиеся голоса. Быстро окинув друг друга взглядами, они развернулись к дверям, когда туда вошел кто-то из команды Инаридзаки. Точнее, двое, капитан и Мия Осаму. Последнего Хината отличил от его близнеца только благодаря челке, которая лежала иначе, чем у его брата. Цвет волос был практически неразличим в неровном люминисцентом свете. Хината понадеялся, что благодаря скудности освещения никто не заметил его покрасневших глаз и губ.

Они с Кагеямой ушли, не перекинувшись с бывшими соперниками ни словом. Красивым жестом было бы пожелать им дойти до конца, но Хината оказался на такое не способен. Кагеяме же подобное даже не пришло в голову.

Плечом к плечу они покинули стадион, а после присоединились к ожидающей их команде.

И уже гораздо позже, засыпая и придвинув футон как можно ближе к Кагеяме, Хинату второй раз за день озарило, что слова им были не нужны. Достаточно просто быть рядом.


	25. кагехина, Правила

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> написано на лейзи фест в дежурке

«Если есть правила, то все должно быть проще», — так думает однажды Кагеяма, не в первый раз одергивая себя чтобы не выдать свою аномально повышенное внимание к Хинате.  
Так появляется пункт первый — не пялиться. Он проверяет, сколько по времени длится безопасное разглядывание и останавливается на двух-трех секундах. Меньше ему не хватает. Он вынужден оглянуться снова, чтобы убедиться неизвестно в чем, большее не остается незамеченным окружающими, либо, что в сотни раз хуже, самим Хинатой. В последнем случае тот не может молчать и начинает нарываться. Что, в общем-то, не плохо. Тогда Кагеяма может схватить его за волосы и выместить чувства пусть и выдавая их за другие. Само прикосновение его тоже волнует, так как не должно быть.  
И за этим появляется второе правило — не прикасаться. В нем несколько исключений и послаблений, но его соблюдать проще, чем два других благодаря его характеру. Хотя и здесь Хината не облегчает, а всячески усложняет ему жизнь, норовя хлопнуть по спине, плечу или однажды, вот где был ужас, даже по ноге. И почти привыкнув к этим навязанным контактам он ловит себя на том, что рука сама дергается чтобы ответить тем же. И чем ближе он оказывается, тем сложнее себя сдерживать.  
И третье правило, самое важное, — не садиться и не вставать слишком близко.   
Именно из-за него все летит к чертям. В один из дней, когда наступает черная полоса и все выработанные правила и привычки забываются, он выдает себя буквально всем. Под конец дня даже дышать он старается медленней, что внезапно помогает справиться с волнением до тех пор, пока Хината не припирает его к стене и выглядит он в этот момент реально злым и очень расстроенным. «И красивым», — думает Кагеяма, а дальше в голове пустота и все, что он запрещал себе, забывается в один миг, после чего он делает шаг вперед и смыкает руки на спине Хинаты.


End file.
